


Human!Goldie X Reader Requested Lemon

by Tempswolfi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempswolfi/pseuds/Tempswolfi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The requested lemon/smut story that I promised to find a way to put back up after dA removed it because some asshole reported me. It's a fluffy Human!Goldie X Reader Lemon. Parts 1 and 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human!Goldie X Reader Requested Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA!! IT'S BACK ON THE INTERNET!!! TAKE THAT AND SUCK IT WHOEVER REPORTED ME!!
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy~! Comment and whatever else!! Oh, and you should totally go watch me on DeviantArt, because I love new watchers. It's the reason why I do everything I do~!!

You wake up late into the afternoon, the bright sunlight peering into your room through your window finally forcing you out of your coma-like sleep. You push yourself up with one arm, rubbing your eyes tiredly with your free hand. Never before had you ever slept so deeply or peacefully, and the reason for that was lying next to you, his arm wrapped around your waist protectively. You glance over at Goldie, not surprised to find him gazing up at you through thick lashes.

 

“Morning,” you say, voice soft.

 

Goldie reaches up to skim his fingertips along your cheek gently, “Good morning,” he murmurs, guiding your face down so that he could brush his lips against yours.

 

Your heart skips a beat in your chest and then resumes its rhythm, but at a much more rapid pace—all due to just that simple contact. Funny how just the little things could drive you crazy. Something you had just discovered last night.

 

As usual, yesterday Goldie had been wandering around town to escape the boredom of always being locked up in the pizzeria. Unfortunately, he hadn’t made it back before the owner had locked up and left, returning as you’d been about to drive home yourself. Not feeling happy about leaving him alone, you had invited him to spend the night at your house, on the condition that he not shift into his animatronics form while there ((it would just be too freaky)). Later that night though, you’d had some rather horrific nightmares. While that wasn’t all the unusual for you, Goldie actually comforting you was. In a matter of minutes, he had managed to chase all of your fears away through tender kisses and murmured words of comfort.

 

As you lay nestled in his arms that night, you had finally discovered the amount of affection your felt for Goldie, and the intense desire for his touches. Even his fingers simply twined with yours while you fell back to sleep made your heart race. It was a shocking and sudden development, but not an unpleasant one.

 

Goldie sits up and wraps his arms around you, pulling you onto his lap and nuzzling your neck affectionately, “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Wonderfully,” you breathe, heartbeat speeding up at the feeling of his warm breath ghosting over your skin.

 

“Good,” he says approvingly, placing a light kiss at the crook of your neck, “Are you hungry? I could go fix you some breakfast.”

 

“No. I want to stay here,” you say.

 

“I do, too,” he says, moving away, “But you have work in an hour, don’t you? I don’t want you to be late in. The owner will get upset.”

 

“Since when do you care?” you mutter, “I certainly don’t.”

 

Goldie flashes you a brilliant smile, “Get ready for work. I’ll go make you some breakfast.”

 

You sigh and reluctantly climb out of bed. Goldie follows suit, slipping his arms around your waist from behind and kissing your cheek affectionately before leaving your room.

 

You walk over to your closet, gathering up your work uniform. Then you leave your room and cross the hall to your bathroom. You switch the lights on and turn on the shower so that the water has time to heat up while you undress. You set your nightclothes aside, along with your uniform, and then step into the shower.

 

While you scrubbed at your skin and massaged shampoo into your hair, you thought back to last night. Goldie had been sweet last night, and affectionate for sure. However, it’s not as if things had gotten serious. You had shared a couple of small kisses—nothing too serious. Nothing like what you had so recently begun to crave.

 

Was Goldie maybe attracted to you? You certainly were to him now. You had no idea why you hadn’t realized this sooner, too. Goldie was always so sweet, kind, and friendly. He was there for you when he could be, always willing to help. Not to mention that he was insanely attractive as well, as perfect as any being could get.

 

How had you not developed these feelings sooner? On the other hand, maybe you’d always felt that way, but you’d just never noticed. Did he feel the same?

 

You rinse your hair out, closing your eyes and thinking to yourself as you do, _It’s weird, the way I feel. One night, and just a few kisses and I adore him to the point of madness…Not to mention how I felt during those tiny kisses. How would it feel to…go all the way?_

 

You shake your head, forcing that last thought out. There was no way you would dare to act on such new feelings. Besides, you weren’t the type of girl to just hook up with a guy out of nowhere.

 

 _Still…_ You think, _I want to know…_

 

You blush furiously. Even if you were curious about doing…that…with Goldie…How would you even go about it? You’d never even _tried_ to seduce a guy before.

 

 _But who said you had to do it?_ A tiny voice in your mind whispers suggestively, _Just walk down there naked and see what he does._

 

You shake your head. No. That was out of the option. Not going to happen.

 

You turn the water off and take a moment to wring your hair out before exiting the shower. You sigh and wrap a towel around your body. A glance in the mirror gives you an idea though.

 

 _Just in a towel wouldn’t be_ as _weird, would it?_ You wonder.

 

After a moment, you just walk out of the bathroom in your towel.

 

 _Screw it,_ you think with a sigh.

 

You walk down the stairs and into the living room, then into the kitchen. Goldie was in there, looking around in your cabinets, still wearing his alternative outfit of a dark long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

 

“Find anything to make yet?” you ask him.

 

“I’m indecisive. You got ready quick,” Goldie notes, then glances at you over his shoulder.

 

You blush brightly, looking down at the floor.

 

“Well then,” Goldie says, dark eyes glinting appreciatively.

 

“Hey, uhm, Goldie?” you say, walking closer to him.

 

“Yes?” he asks distractedly.

 

“I had an idea,” you say, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzling his collarbone.

 

“And that idea would be?” he asks, hands resting on your hips.

 

“Why don’t we just stay here?” you ask, “I can call in sick or something.”

 

“Lying? I didn’t think you were the type of girl, ((y/n)),” he purrs.

 

Your blush darkens, “Well…I thought that maybe we could just relax or something…Take a day off. Well, me, anyways.”

 

“Relax? Or did you have something else in mind?”

 

“Well…” you trail off, tracing vague patterns into his shoulder with one finger.

 

“Hey, ((y/n))?” Goldie says.

 

You glance up instinctively, only to have his lips meet yours. Your heart nearly stops beating then and there.

 

Unlike the few kisses you’d received the night before, this was something else. Not so hesitant and shy. These were much more passionate and fierce.

 

 _Told you it would work,_ the voice says smugly.

 

You ignore it, all of your attention immediately going to Goldie. You tilt your head to the side to deepen the kiss, twining your fingers into his hair. His hands roam further up your sides, to the edge of your towel. One tug and it falls away to the floor. You shiver as the air hits your wet skin, causing chill bumps to rise.

 

“Cold?” Goldie purrs, twining his fingers in your damp hair.

 

“A little,” you admit with a hesitant smile.

 

He kisses you again, “To bed then.”

 

“Hunh? Why?” you ask.

 

“Well, a bed is likely to be far more comfortable than the kitchen floor—unless you’re into that sort of thing,” he smiles wryly.

 

“Not really,” you admit, blushing.

 

“I thought so. Besides, it’s probably warmer, too,” he says, sweeping you up into his arms.

 

 _Told you it would work,_ the voice says smugly once again, sounding excited as well.

 

“You’re going to carry me?” you ask, a little surprised.

 

“Why wouldn’t I? More romantic, right?” he purrs.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” you say, blushing harder.

 

He grins and kisses you again.

 

~Five minutes later~

Five minutes later, you and Goldie lay nestled in your bed with your bodies twined intimately together. His mouth moved against your heatedly, making your heart flutter excitedly while you pressed yourself against him, craving the feeling of having contact with him. His tongue teased and toyes with yours in a playful manner. Your hands tangled themselves in his hair.

Throughout all of this, you could sense his delight and excitement that you had actually made a move on him. You sensed that maybe he'd been waiting for such a thing, and had been unable to do it himself. Maybe he'd shared your earlier doubts.

"Do you like me?" you ask curiously, pulling away for a moment.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" he smiles and kisses you forehead, "Yes, very much. I've been considering telling you for a while now, but for all I knew, you could've had a thing for Freddy, Bonnie, or Foxy."

"Not likely," you wrinkle your nose in distaste, "Freddy and Bonnie are too self-centered and conceited. Foxy hates my guts. And, honestly, you're smarter, nicer, sweeter, and more attractive than all of them. Combined."

"Really? I'm an exact replica of Freddy though," he points out.

"Not really. You guys may look a lot alike, but you're insanely differrent. Practically opposites," you say, "Besides, I might have a thing for blondes."

You run your fingers through his silky honey-blonde hair.

"Ah, so my only competition is Chika?"

You giggle, "Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

Goldie sighs contentedly and dips down for another kiss. You smile and kiss him softly and tenderly, like he'd done to you last night. Then you place a trail of soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck to as far as the collar of his shirt would allow.

"You know...I'm already naked here, so why don't you show a little skin here, too?" you murmur.

You hear him chuckle softly, then he pushes himself up so that he is almost straddling your waist. He grabs them hem of his shirt and pulls it off in one fluid movement, tossing it aside to somewhere unknown. You take a moment to marvel over and trace the muscles of his chest, "Are you sure you never work out?" you raise an eyebrow.

"Never. Somehow, it's natural," he says with a shrug, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Neither am I," you giggle, "Cute, smart, sweet, kind, and sexy."

You slide your arms over his broad shoulders as he leans over you once again. You lock your arms around his neck, nails teasing the skin at the back of his neck. He kisses your cheek, then your jaw, throat, collarbone, the valley between your breasts...

"Can I try something on you?" you ask him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I just want to see something," you say, pushing yourself up.

He rises to meet you, "And that would be?"

You nuzzle his neck again, delicately scraping your teeth over the sensitive skin. He shudders slightly, but in a good way. Feeling encouraged by that, you bite down on the crook of his neck, sucking on the skin lightly until you have formed a mild hickey. You watch, fascinated, as it immediately smooths over and turns to the normal shade of his skin.

“Cool,” you breathe, “Wish I could do that.”

 

 

“Marks like that don’t last long,” he says, “They heal insanely easily.”

 

 

“I can tell,” you say, brushing your thumb over where the mark had been.

Goldie moves back so that he can brush his lips against yours, “You know…If you get to make a mark on me, I should be able to do it to you.”

 

 

“But yours just vanish,” you pout, “I can’t do that.”

 

 

“I’ll be gentle,” he says.

You flop back onto your pillows, considering with a sigh. Eventually, you glance up at him, “Alright then. Just don’t hurt me or anything, okay?”

 

 

He smiles, “When have I ever intentionally hurt you?”

 

 

“Never, I guess.”

 

 

“Then why would I start now?” he kisses your collarbone, lips dusting up along to the side of your neck.

His warm breath makes your skin tingle, and he kisses the side of your neck softly before grazing his teeth along the skin like you had done to him. A shudder ripples through your body, like he had done before. A pleased shudder. He nips at the base of your neck, drawing a faint gasp from you. When he is done, he casually flicks his tongue out on the mildly aching bite mark.

“It’s faint, I promise,” he assures you, “All the same, you might want to cover that area tomorrow unless you want anyone to know.”

 

 

‘Anyone’ being Freddy and Bonnie, both of whom would throw a bitch fit should they discover the marking. Because they were jealous assholes that couldn’t handle rejection.

“I don’t care if they know,” you say, “Maybe then they’ll back off.”

 

 

“If they continue to bother you, just say the word and I’ll drown them for you,” he says.

“But…Would that work? I mean, can that kill you guys?”

 

 

“I told you before, we’re technically still machines. Most machines don’t react well should they get too much water inside,” he points out.

“I see.”

 

 

“Don’t be getting too many ideas though,” he says with a smile.

“Me?” you bat your eyelashes innocently, “Oh, never.”

 

 

He kisses you again, smiling. Then, as before, he kisses his way down to your chest. One of his hands glides up along your thigh, then along your belly to your breast. Your heart rate picks up and your skin tingles as Goldie kisses his way up your other breast. His hand massages one breast while he experimentally rasps his tongue over the nipple of the other.

You let out a breathy sigh, back arching up slightly out of instinct and desire.

“Nn…Goldie,” you breathe.

He takes your perky nipple into his mouth and sucks on it playfully. His fingers tease your other breast.

Jeez, you had been turned on for the past twenty minutes, sure, but the added stimulation was just making it a hell of a lot worse. You were wanting him like you’d never wanted anyone or thing ever before. This was on the verge of almost turning into a flat out desperate need.

Thankfully, Goldie didn’t actually spend all that long focusing on your breasts. He switched for a moment, then kissed up your chest again to your neck. Your breathing was beginning to grow a little harder, and you noted that his was, too. He was feeling the same intense desire for you that you were feeling for him. You felt a bit excited over that.

“Are you ready?” he asks you.

Not just to know the answer. He wanted to know if you actually wanted to do this. If you were sure about hooking up with him.

Talk about sweet and considerate!

And your answer?

You nod, “Yeah.”

 

 

And that’s where things started to heat up. You two met eyes and your gazes locked for a moment. Then you both flew into the same frenzy of desire.

Your immediate objective became the rest of Goldie’s clothes. You absolutely had to get them off. The two of you worked together to tear away his pants and boxers until his hardened member was free of its restrains and his clothes had been thrown to a farther corner of your room.

Then you both return to kissing. Rushed, heated kisses with your tongues twisting passionately and your mouths moving against each other. Goldie’s hand trails along your belly and over to your hip, then he slides it down your thigh only to let it glide up again along your inner thigh. You squirm with anticipation as he teases your clit, sending waves of pleasure through you that made your toes curl.

“Goldie!” you gasp.

Man, his touch felt amazing.

Goldie slips one long, slender finger inside you, then another while he left heated and hungry kisses all over your body. You tangle your fingers in his honey-blonde hair as he leaves a trail of kisses down your belly and thrusts his finger in and out of you.

“Hah…” you moan softly, struggling to breathe right.

Your breathing came in harsh and ragged pants.

“Can you just do it?” you gasp out.

You weren’t all that sure how much of this you could take. It felt like an angel was touching you, and the feelings you got from it were so intense that your body trembled under his.

“You’re certain?” he asks again.

“Yes!”

 

 

He sips his fingers out from your core, pausing to lick them clean with a look of interest before kissing your neck, “If I do anything wrong, tell me, okay?”

 

 

As if you could do anything wrong here, you think wryly.

You could feel his hardness pressed against your core, turning you on even much if that was even possible. Excitement flooded your body and you pause to kiss him passionately on the lips.

And then he thrusts into you. You feel a small twinge of pain, but it is quickly washed away by the sudden pleasure that flooded through your body. It felt like you were being electrocuted, though not nearly as painful. Just the way it made your heart speed up. Your back arched off of the bed, and a long, soft moan escaped your kiss-swollen lips.

Goldie moved at a pace comfortable to both of you, but it was also sending more waves of pleasure through your body with each thrust. It was like he’d actual managed to find that special little spot within seconds. But, no. He hadn’t.

When he did though ((still rather quickly)), you turned into a panting, moaning mess underneath him, pressing your body to his and wrapping your legs around his waist. God, it felt amazing! Your body trembled from the intensity of the feeling, a thin layer of sweat beginning to cover your body.

It wasn’t long before you finally did reach your limit though. You felt a familiar tightening feeling in your waist,, the pressure of a very promising orgasm. When you released, your back arched up off the bed at an impossible angle as you moaned out Goldie’s name, and you clenched around Goldie, causing his release to follow yours.

You feel him pull out, and then had a bizarre empty feeling. Your entire body was far too spent already though for you to do anything to pull him back though.

Not that you needed to. Goldie tugged you into his arms and cradled you against his body tenderly, kissing your cheek sweetly, “I love you, ((y/n)),” he murmurs.

Happiness tingled throughout your entire body once those simple words left his perfect lips. You twisted around to kiss him on the mouth, “I love you, too, Goldie.”

He nuzzles your neck affectionately, “You should rest.”

“I don’t want to,” you protest.

It seemed like if you did, you would wake up to discover this experience had been nothing but a dream. The thought horrified you.

“Rest,” he urges you.

“You won’t leave?” you ask him, frowning worriedly.

“Never,” he murmurs.

\---------------------------

Temps: BTW, sorry about the weird ass spacing issues.


End file.
